Take a Risk
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: He was nervous but thought he had nothing to lose. Maybe he was wrong.
1. Options

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show.

**Summary: **He was nervous but thought he had nothing to lose. Maybe he was wrong.

**Pairing:**

Gabriel/William

I was listening to the songs; 'I can see for miles' by The Who, 'Te Vi Venir' by Sin Bandera and 'Monster' by Lady GaGa while typing this.

* * *

**Take a Risk**

He knew if he somehow managed to fail and was caught, all would be on standstill. At least until he could deflect suspicion, angels attacked or something equally horrible happened.

Would he be punished as badly as others?

Not likely but every so often a part of him wondered what it was like to not get away with something. Right now was not one of those moments.

To him this was of the upmost importance.

Taking a moment to look up at the night sky he noticed that it would rain again in a little while. As it had for the past week, which was essentially a good thing.

Jobs pertaining to harvest and sewage would benefit. The citizens of Vega would be safe for another year, food wise at least.

He moved away from his car and debated with himself whether to turn off the flashlight or just settle to leave the Jeep's headlights alone.

Being who he was gave him all he needed but he briefly remembered he had left his umbrella at the door near his room.

Ethan would probably put it away without comment or question.

He found it sad that once people found out who he was they shied away or judged him immediately with their eyes when they didn't-couldn't even know him personally, his father would never allow it.

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind was easy but he was getting cold.

It was a good thing, that because of the weather most people refrained from going outside or asking too many question.

These 'secretive' meetings were odd. Yeah, he would keep it at that but vital and enthralling.

.

What he had with…whatever this was? It started out... well if asked he would say he could not remember how exactly, it had gone down the first few seconds.

But that'd be a lie, he remembered everything at least when it pertained to Gabriel or Michael.

He thought it fate.

The angel found him but he is the one that sought to be caught.

They had just hit it off from there.

The only heir to the Whele assets considered himself a good man and if others found out that this was the nineteenth time he had met up with Gabriel in secret, they probably would not see it that way.

He was so caught up in the turbulence of his sentiments that he had not heard the flutter of wings or his archangels' low greeting.

Thunder boomed above as water began to fall from the grey and gloomy looking clouds.

He pulled his jacket closer to himself. Lightning illuminated the sky and world around him but William just observed in awe.

Gabriel gave him a curious look as he just stood in place and the man before him turned around in surprise when he saw his shadow.

He didn't give him time to act before he stood a few centimeters from the other's standpoint and he gave a slight smirk.

.

Their green eyes met in the dead of night and something ignited between them. The first kiss had been electrifying, rough and above all unexpected.

William was on him like an addict on the hard stuff. The angel found his enthusiasm and total _need_ spectacular but he wasn't better off.

Oh, this human made him feel what no other could even begin to understand. He knew Michael was probably the only other being that probably understood, with what he has with Alex.

It would not shock him not really.

Good thing he had managed to sneak into Vega quickly and saved his foolish brother from the clutches of death.

Huh. Now was not the time to think about his brother or anyone else for that matter, only the young human before him.

.

William kissed him gently then backed up as he began to strip in the middle of the Mojave desert.

Gabriel gave him an appreciative look then followed suit and William's breath caught in his throat as he felt the sensation of his firm body come up behind him then press against his own.

Maybe they were moving a little fast? Oh well they'd just enjoy this.

His cock burned eagerly as his lover teased the lobe of his right ear then traced butterfly kisses down his neck.

He was mentally like 'fuck it' and risked it all as he reached a hand back to bring Gabriel's face closer to his wet skin and mouth. He gasped in pleasure when the archangel moved south and licked at his neck.

Gabriel reached out and pressed the tip of the young man's cock between his fingers as William moaned when he felt a growing hardness press against his ass.

"We can't…I mean you- angels…men…"

He protested vociferously though his body wasn't agreeing with him at all. If he was honest, he did not really care for what he was mumbling on about and just wanted to lose himself in the sensations.

The archangel moved to face him and just continued to kiss every inch of his chest. All the while leaving a trail of bruises onto his neck and driving William crazy.

As if daring him to repeat those words and mean them this time.

* * *

When the older man flicked his tongue against his left nipple, he moaned and noticed he was full of a weird appetite as his cock twitched against Gabriel in response to his words.

"Are you sure you do not wish to do this?" The archangel backed away from him completely and spoke as he left William there panting while wondering how he could look so nonchalant.

"No, I lied. I want to do this so bad! It needs to happen, now." William had no shame as he pleaded with him and he dared to pull the archangel closer to himself by pressing Gabriel's stiffness even more into the area of his own ass.

He groaned in pleasure at the contact and knew he needed more friction.

Gabriel observed with quiet fascination and briefly wondered how, it was that he could he say no when he clearly wanted this.

A few hours were not enough but for today, he would settle.

Right then, he felt slightly forlorn but he found he did not mind that much and would fuck William Whele thoroughly.

He would not deny this man anything. At least not for tonight.

"Want you…need more!" William breathed out lowly in irritation, which only made the angel moan in pleasure.

Gabriel moved his hands tortuously slow for Will's taste but inhaled unevenly as they enclosed against his erection then began to pump with unbearable deliberateness just to quicken the effort and slow down when they made eye contact.

It felt too fucking good and he didn't want to stop.

That was all the he could think to keep from coming right then. That would be embarrassing but he briefly wondered if Gabriel would mind, he could be turned on by anything to do with his angel.

_His angel? Lover? Friend? Enemy?_ At the moment he didn't care who or what he was he just wanted-needed more.

He moved forward then pushed himself further up against his car for balance and braced his hands on the car's wet surface, vaguely aware of the water in between his fingers and hands from the rain as Gabriel bent him over it.

"Oh mm…please…" He begged as he thrust himself into the other's warm form.

"You are beautiful. It's a shame you are so human, perhaps that's why part of the reason I only desire you." Were the words whispered as he withdrew a hand from Will's throbbing cock.

William was briefly aware he felt the same hand moved slowly across his ass before sliding inside him and into his shivering body that was quickly growing warm but he found little comfort in that knowledge.

Pleasure burned through him like one of the lightning bolts from above. He gasped with ecstasy and pain as more thunder was heard, dangerously close.

Vulnerability only made their encounters all the more fascinating.

Gabriel began to work a finger gently into his body. The cool water mixed with the sensations and the noise while Gabriel finger fucked him roughly was unbelievable, like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Right then he had an epiphany and remembered that he had a bottle of lube in the back seat. Maybe later they'd have car-sex, like inside the car but for now it probably wouldn't even be required or wanted.

Moments later he couldn't even think anymore as his lover added a second then third finger and moved them while feeling tentative.

William was fidgeting with sexual need and had no problem letting it be known.

While longing for the archangel to quit fucking with him metaphorically and take his body, eat him up or do whatever.

Just make it literal and oh _so_ roughly, he wanted scars or reminders on his body other than his memories to indicate that this had just happened.

"Oh fuck, harder!" He gasped as the other worked him liked he'd been doing this forever or was a licensed professional in the act.

It seemed Gabriel knew what he had been thinking via angel powers or something and dug his fingernails onto his back until he drew blood then licked at the cuts slowly while the boy under him begged for more.

So it seemed boy-scout here was into pain, awesome he would have more fun with that knowledge later.

Which brought him to his question, how much more hours could William take without exhausting himself or others noticing his disappearance and sending out a search party.

What another six hours?

He supposed he could live with that.

Gabriel had never been so physical or affectionate towards another man_._ The feeling was new and he wasn't sure what it meant.

.

_This beautiful creature has his fingers up your…oh that feels good too good! Why? Should I even care?_

William moaned then chastised himself mentally for his thoughts as he reached down touch his own cock and rested his hand above Gabriel's.

Gabriel kissed him roughly as he quickened the pace on the young man under him.

His actions were quickly undoing them both.

"Fuck please, I need you inside me! St-stop teasing-" He blurted out and those were the words Gabriel had been waiting to hear then began retracting his fingers. He replaced them with his cock and he grabbed his hips roughly and knew there would be bruises in the morning so he pushed into him gently.

His first thrust caused both to moan loudly.

The pace was brutally slow at first but with each thrust grew harder and began to take on intensity as if in a frenzy then both mentally screamed for more.

The wet sounds of skin smacking against skin sounded throughout only to be drowned out by the harsh weather.

William screamed profanities as he backed his ass up with each thrust making Gabriel go deeper and hit his prostate.

His green eyes remained tightly shut in agonizing pleasure as his sweat mixed with water and his blood while his hand still gripped his own cock and stroke it in tune with the archangel's movements.

Gabriel forced him to open his eyes as he changed pace. His thrusts were fast and hard as both needed more and that was almost physically impossible.

He could not help but think this was remarkable from now on William would remain utterly his.

With that in mind, he picked up pace when they each drew closer to climax as they rode out the sensations.

He had not remembered hearing moans like that, for quite some time. Since he was on Earth last and had an escaped with some irritating humans a few millennia ago but those had been for other reasons.

However, it felt good to know he still had it.

"Come for me…" Gabriel commanded into his ear as if that was all the younger man had been waiting on, he came harder in that moment than he ever had in his entire life.

Inside him, he felt the angel come as well then say he was 'sorry about that' but he strangely felt honored.

William felt his knees go weak with the intensity of their climax and had his partner not caught him then he would have slid down the hood of his car.

"Oh you…this was incredible…" William panted as he held him close and was about to say something but lost his footing and fell then started laughing, oh he was ecstatic and not fearful whatsoever of the powerful being gazing down at him.

Gabriel shrugged and joined him in the act. The water was still falling down on them from above while they kissed in the mud with such passion it seemed like war had nothing on them.

Whoa, so this is what it was like to have the best orgasm-sex ever.

* * *

"I still love you…" William uttered joyfully as he closed his eyes and leaned into the Archangel's hold, basking in the exhilaration. The words had escaped his lips before he could prevent them but now they were out in the open and he didn't feel like taking them back.

He looked at William who was looking back at him with adoration and surprise as he said that he cared for him. He didn't know what to say so he kept quiet but his lover didn't seem to mind.

William gave him a smile as he pulled the other's face down again into a fierce kiss that took his breath away. He was feeling turned on again and judging by the look in his eyes, so was his lover but the sun was coming as the rain began to let up.

Gabriel kissed the young Principate of Vega but this time gently as he ran his hand thru his soft and wet hair. The act was in complete contrast to their previous lustfully sinful acts of affection and passion.

Then he broke away slowly.

While taking an instant to hear the young man's erratic heart beating as he ran his fingers thru his warm chest and whispering seductively, almost as if teasing but honest.

"Get some rest William. Remember, I'll always watch over you."

Dark wings as black as tar were drawn-out smoothly and droplets of water fell from them gracefully without haste.

The human took a moment to gaze up at them timidly as he licked his lips and Gabriel almost grinned as he saw question in his eyes.

He shielded William from the rain with his wings as they got a few towels from the car, cleaned themselves up as best they could at the moment and put their clothes on.

* * *

Damn.

Uriel was summoning him, he knew his sister was up to something but he and Michael would play into her little game until they found out what she wanted of them.

Surely, Raphael and Lucifer would appear later.

All he knew, now was that she was getting annoyed and would wreak havoc on his dominion if he didn't hurry.

Without a word, Gabriel was gone but William was not worried.

Sure, never before had their meetings been as physical and maybe somewhere down the road this would happen again.

However, something told him he should not make this out to be more than it was…whatever it was.

.

He drove towards the city quickly, only a few minutes til the sun fully came up and people opened shop. He parked his car then walked the shadows quickly, his father probably hadn't even noticed his absence.

If he had, either he did not care or thought he was with a woman maybe Claire.

Shit, Gabriel had made him completely forget about her and everything else for that matter. That fact made him blush even more than the acts he had committed almost half an hour before.

His body hurt but he welcomed it yet knew he needed a shower and to play off his limp.

He touched his lips and could still feel the pressure against them but knew he would have to shove his shame, no never shame. And regret, well _no_ not regret more like 'oh that happened but I'm cool with it' down. At the moment, he just wanted to enjoy-

"Who goes there?"

His musings were interrupted, he had not thought anyone would notice his absence, those who had were sworn to secrecy or paid off but he recognized this voice instantly.

This was no man. _Right._

Wrong-ish _maybe_ nope. Their anatomy…what he had just experienced with Gabriel.

Damn it, he was an archangel.

Oh, he was fucked.

_This_ was not the good kind.

William stepped out of the shadows as he held his hands up in surrender and looked away from the archangel's eyes quickly.

Michael had just been walking the lonely streets then by chance found out that the Principate had defied one of the city's laws, so in turn was going to endure punishment and be taught a lesson.

"Am I to assume that there will be punishment for this, sir? I understand. Just… don't tell my father or Claire."

A curt nod was all he received before the archangel swooped him in his arms while not being all that gentle but not bad either then flew at top speed.

* * *

**M Note:** Since Michael has Alex. I thought 'hey why not have a cute guy with Gabriel; William was a great choice in my opinion thus, I ship. Also I've got no idea how old anyone other than Alex is so I'm guessing William, Clair and Ethan are approximately the same age.

Huh, now that I thought of it I kind of want some Michael/William or Gabriel/Alex. Maybe I'll write it for this story later.


	2. Read it off

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show and actors.

**Summary: **He was nervous but thought he had nothing to lose. Maybe he was wrong.

**Pairing:**

Gabriel/William

I was listening to 'Shallows' by Daughter and 'Fix Me' (Acoustic) by 10 Years

* * *

He wasn't scared and found that odd.

What would happen, if Michael told Claire or his dad and General Rieson?

Would he really care?

Yes. He loved Vega and all... okay most of its residents, well some more than others.

It would suck to see the look of hatred and betrayal on the faces of the people he cared for the most or strangers but he was doing what he thought was right.

Even if, he had a foot on each side of the lines that are good and not so much because he knew that Gabriel wasn't all that evil.

.

Sure, he had felt pain before. Hell, that turned him on but this wasn't the same.

Knowing why, Claire would marry him did not make him any happier. It made him feel wrong.

Oh.

This emotion was nothing compared to what he felt that night, years ago.

As he witnessed his older siblings and mother die before his eyes and all because of him but he had been a scared child, well he wasn't that anymore.

That, was something he would _never_ be able to forget even though he tried hard to repress the memories.

Nothing escaped his notice but he had learned at an early age to mask his feelings, play them for others by honing his poker-face and to just feign ignorance.

Why was he thinking of that now? Some other day would be more appropriate but he couldn't help feeling guilty for cheating, even though his fiancé was most likely a cheater herself.

He knew that Claire and Alex had a 'thing' it was plain to see but he wondered… No. He didn't want to nor would he judge her, they were friends first then whatever circumstances made them out to be.

However, he would ask her to cut that out before either of them said 'yes' at the altar. They deserved at least that much respect for themselves and each other.

.

.

Michael gave him a once over as he stood near a metallic table and held a whip at his left hand but said nothing.

Would he be punished as badly as others?

He hoped the archangel would make it worse so that he- Gabriel's face appeared in his mind and his heart seemed to skip a couple beats as he moved to sit down.

He made contact with a chair but his ass hurt and he made a small hiss noise then moved to stand quickly, the action did not make things better.

Surely, Michael knew of his 'outings'.

At least now he knew there nature. If not the culprit.

That did not sit well with him, ha.

Still, he could probably manage to get out of this. Yet he was curious as to _what_ Michael held over him, so to speak.

Otherwise why would he go out of his way confront and actually offer the punishment be by his own hand? Well maybe that was to save him the embarrassment, questions or whatever would come their-his way if caught.

They made eye contact and he knew, he was fucked at least until he could deflect suspicion or something else happened.

Deep down he knew he wanted to be caught and in this exact situation. All along, he had been playing with fire. Just waiting for the right time to move so that he could be burned and relish in the agony.

What could he say? He was a masochist that had no qualms with pushing back when he was done with their bullshit but he always tried to be civil and do what he felt right in the long run.

His missed nothing, not the way Ethan checked him out a few times in addition to the way chandler Becca eyefucked Michael in public but would play it off when someone spoke or he looked at Alex the way she knew he would never be able to gaze at her.

Or the way his father would get this sort of far-away look and when he snapped back to focus.

All William could see written in his gaze was, 'why couldn't you have died instead of them' or 'I should have killed you when I had the chance but you are all I have left of them'.

Now was _not_ the time for this.

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude but can we move on with this? I fell in the mud a few minutes ago and I think I have bruises." He had spoken the words in a quite tone but tried to be polite and direct as possible.

"Take off your shirt, William."

The words he was going to protest with died in his mind before they made there way to his mouth and he complied slowly then left it on the chair next to him.

More to give himself time to think than trying to do it sensually but in an instant Michael had him up against the top of the table and sat on his body as he stayed a few centimeters from William's face then gave him a weird look he couldn't decipher.

"I take it Gabriel is compromised? I'm not sure whether to be surprised it was you... yet something tells me I should have known."

"What- why do you say that…or that it's him...a guy? Claire's my fiancée and I told you, I fell." He had wanted to stay quiet but it was as if word-vomit caught a hold of him.

"What do you take me for? I can smell and sense him off you. His grace and your soul-?" He sniffed at younger man's neck slowly then moved away a little as William gave a wtf look but Michael did not care.

He was preoccupied trying to figure it out.

"This is strange. Why would- _Damn_. Uriel is summoning me and now of all times. Your secret is safe but you are…" He cut himself off as he handed him his shirt back then spoke again but a bit kinder.

"We will resume punishment another day, for now get some sleep William."

"Wai-" He did not even get to finish his word, the archangel was off him and gone. The room felt bare without his presence but he did not care and took the whip with him as he put his shirt back on.

Someone could find it and ask question, at least that's what he told himself.

The for the twelfth time that week Gabriel was the only thing on his mind but this time Michael's words made him ponder what he could possibly be implying.

.

.

Walking home and managing to not be stopped by people in the street was more of an unpleasant and difficult feat than he had originally thought but he excused himself quickly then kept to his path.

When he got home the first thing that he did was take a shower and burn his clothes even though he really liked them but he had to hide the evidence.

It was bad enough that Michael already had this over him but he would play it cool. He stepped out of the bathroom in one piece, feeling a mix of a million bucks and woe.

Picked out then began to change into something modestly conservative but comfortable and more his style as to not arise doubt.

He hadn't expected his father to be up or around the house so early. On the other hand, he didn't think David would barge into his room abruptly but he pulled on a shirt just in time and gazed at him questioningly.

"Father?"

"William."

"What are you doing-?" He didn't get to finish his question because his dad gave him a glare but he wasn't in the mood for his shit and wanted to go to sleep so this would have to end quickly.

"I know what you did and I warned you that Claire was just playing you like a fiddle. You're an idiot." At the words, his father tossed him a piece of fabric he recognized all too well.

Maybe this was Karma.

One thing he knew for sure, his father wouldn't make things easy for him.

After this ordeal was over, he would break words with his fellow members in the Black Acolytes.


End file.
